Is Your Sister Home?
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: After awaking from a nightmare, Stiles needs someone. He finds himself at Derek's front door and lovely things happen as a result.


_Author's note: My bestie Lacey (actresswithoutastage) requested this lovely little one shot. Please let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!_

Is Your Sister Home?

A Sterek One Shot

By Danielle Cheri

Stliles woke up in a cold sweat. Already the nightmare's details were starting to fade. He looked around. Suddenly his bedroom was far too small. He rolled out of bed and found his shoes. He just needed to get out for a while.

He got in his Jeep and just started driving. Maybe he should call Scott. Scott would let him hang out for a while. But he didn't feel like seeing Scott. There was someone else he wanted to see instead.

He sat outside a moment, looking up at the building. Would it be a shock for him to just show up? Would other people be there? Only one way to find out.

Stiles lifted up his hand and hesitated. "Oh, hell." He knocked and stepped back quickly.

The door opened and Derek stood there. With his stubble and his hard expression, he was frightening. But Stiles found it oddly attractive.

He swallowed and opened his mouth. It was hard to form words.

"Can I help you, Stiles?" He asked.

Stiles cleared his throat. "Is your sister around?"

"No." Derek said, his face full of confusion.

"Well…good." He stepped into the apartment.

"What's going on, Stiles?"

"Is anyone else here?"

"No. What do you want?"

Stiles looked at the wolf for a moment and then stepped toward him. He was risking a lot for what he was about to do, but he needed it. The nightmare, though forgotten in detail, still clawed at his mind. He needed comfort.

"Don't hurt me, please." He grabbed Derek's arms and pushed himself up slightly to press a kiss to the older man's lips. He stepped away quickly in case the shock of the kiss angered him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his expression softening.

"Better now." He grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down for another kiss. Stiles put a hand on the back of his head.

Derek pulled him close with a growl. Stiles forced his mouth open with his tongue. This caused Derek to moan and stumble backward to couch.

"Anyone could walk in." Stiles said, breaking the kiss.

"Then my bedroom." He grabbed the younger man's hand and dragged him into the next room.

There, Stiles pulled him down on the bed and their mouths connected once more. Their tongues slid over each other fiercely. Stiles pressed a knee between Derek's legs. He slipped his hands up the wolf's shirt, feeling the hard planes of his muscles.

Derek sat up and pulled his shirt off. Stiles groaned and sat up with him. He clamped his mouth down on the other man's shoulder.

Derek growled. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but it is so hot."

Stiles smiled and flipped him onto his back much more easily than he would have under normal circumstances. He took control of Derek's mouth once more, sliding his hands over the skin of the man underneath him.

Derek groaned and bucked his hips up to meet Stiles's. Stiles pressed his hips down into the other man's with a low moan. Derek responded with his own moan.

"You like that?" Stiles asked, coming up for a breath.

"I didn't think you were the kind of guy to take charge. I like it."

"I like it too." He pressed their mouths together once more. He sucked Derek's bottom lip into his mouth. He let go and trailed hot kisses down his neck and across his shoulders.

"Take off your shirt, Stiles. I want to feel your skin against mine."

Stiles smiled and complied. He stretched out on top of Derek and kissed him lazily. They caressed and released contented sighs.

Derek broke the kiss. "Are you okay now?"

"I'm much better. But not completely." He clamped his mouth on Derek's once more.

Derek broke the kiss once more. "Unless you want more, we're going to have to stop soon."

"I know." They kissed some more, back to the laziness.

Derek ran his hands over Stiles's bare back. After a few more minutes, Stiles broke the kiss and rested his head beside Derek's on the pillow.

Derek continued the touching. "What brought you here?"

"I took a nap and had a nightmare."

"So you came to cuddle with me?" Derek kissed his forehead.

Stiles chuckled. "I didn't think Scott would want to be bothered."

"You can't stay all night."

"I know."

"But you can stay as long as you want."

Stiles kissed his cheek. "When will your sister be back?"

"I'm not her keeper."

They lay in silence after that. Derek's fingertips still moved over Stiles's skin. Stiles planted random kisses on Derek's cheek. They were occasionally returned.

Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket when it buzzed. "My dad." He said, looking at the screen. "He wants me home for supper." He pressed one more kiss to Derek's lips and then rolled away.

"I'm glad you came. You should do it again sometime." Derek followed him to the door.

"I just might."

"No nightmares necessary." He caressed the younger man's face. "See you later."

"Yeah."


End file.
